


Man's best friend

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: Rumple decides it's time to adopt a new furry family member





	Man's best friend

Despite everyone in Storybrooke being fairy tale characters, life in the Maine town had to have things taken care of like any other place. David still had to take care of things at the animal shelter, the same as before he'd regained his memories. It was usually a good job. After all, he'd once been a shepherd, and he enjoyed seeing people come in to take a new friend home. Sometimes it was surprising who turned out to be a good match with a particular dog or cat, but he didn't think he'd ever been more surprised than when Rumplestiltskin walked in. True they'd all seen how good he was with Pongo when they'd needed the dalmatian's memories. He'd said in his old life as a spinner he'd known a sheepdog or two, but David had never thought he'd see him come in after a pet of his own.

“Mr. Gold? Interested in adopting today?”

“Actually, yes.” With Belle carrying a baby, somehow a dog seemed like a good idea. Children and dogs seemed to go together.

“Looking for anything in particular?”

He shrugged. “I'm familiar with sheepdogs, so maybe something like a collie, but the breed doesn't really matter as long as the dog is child friendly.”

David thought a moment. 

“Funny you should say that. Pongo got loose today, and when Archie found him, he was with a dog that looked like a collie mix of some kind. Take a look at her once.”

Rumple followed to a cage in the back. Whatever mix made up the dog, collie was the most obvious. It was also obvious she wasn't pure bred. One ear stood up while the other flopped over like a collie's ears should. Her fur wasn't the color most people would associate with a collie. Instead, it was a patchy, uneven mix of red brown, gray, blueish merril, and black. The head was rougher than the refined head of a collie. It didn't matter. Rumple saw something in the dog, who came right up to the door of the cage to say hello. David let her out, and she cheerfully yipped at Rumple. The mage knelt down and itched her ears.

“Hey there girl. Want to come home with me? There's going to be a baby in the house soon though. You'll have to be good with children.” 

The dog held up her paw to him, as if agreeing to a deal. Rumple and David couldn't help but grin.

“Looks like she's a perfect match for you. Just sign a couple papers and she's all yours.” 

Rumple read and signed the papers, filling in the name “Gelert” for the dog. It was a name from old legends, the name of a dog who had heroically defended her master's baby. It seemed to suit her. Putting her new leash and collar on her, they started the walk home together. They were about half way home when the dog gave a growl. Rumple couldn't see what was upsetting her until a certain pirate stepped around a corner, jumping back quickly as he saw Gelert's teeth bared at him.

“Bloody hell Crocodile! What kind of a cur is that?” Hook asked. Gelert snarled at that remark. 

“Apparently a smart one.” Rumple couldn't help laughing. The pirate glared at the dog.

“How would you like to be keel hauled?” he asked Gelert, referring to the pirate punishment of letting a victim be dragged beneath a ship. The dog rolled over contentedly as if saying she wasn't afraid, and he wasn't worth the effort of biting. Hook scowled at the dog but walked on. As he did, Gelert decided to take a bite at him after all, ripping away a large section of his pant leg. Hook rushed away to avoid another bite, and as Gelert dropped the ripped piece of cloth at Rumple's feet, he was all the more sure he and the dog were going to be friends.

“Good girl,” he praised, petting the dog. “You are a smart one aren't you? Now let's get you home and get you a steak to get the bad taste out of your mouth.”


End file.
